User talk:Chayakit
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Chayakit page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 05:34, July 20, 2018 (UTC) NOTE: Talk Page Please do not post stories are not permitted on talk page in the future. Vngel W (talk) 12:22, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 22:46, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Thai Translation Complete Hey, my man. I have finished translating that story for you. I also wrote it in a way that should put it up to quality standards so it can stay on this site. Normally, I'd leave a comment on the blog thread where this all started, but the website is being very derpy, and it won't let me. So, to that end, is there an e-mail address I could send this thing to so you can look it over? I just want to make sure you are happy with the final product before I start doing anything. If so, you can click on my name below, and it'll take you to my profile. There, you can leave a message on my talk page so I can get that to you. This was a very fun project for me, and I hope I at least got close to what you were after, but as I mentioned, I'll work with you on any changes you need made before posting it. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 03:43, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Translated Story, Part 2 Ok, I can understand that. So, here's what I can do. I'll send you the revision so you can look it over, and if you're happy with it, I can put it up. I would still honestly say you should do it, since you brought it to the site in the first place, but if you really insist that it go under my name, I can work with that. If that's the case, there will be a short paragraph at the beginning saying something like This is a retelling of a Thai legend. This was first brought to my attention by user Chayakit, and is credited to the author Khan Mhee. That way, it's understood that this is by no means my original work, and all credit is given where it is due. In any case, I'll send what I've got to the email you provided. Please, let me know what you think. Some names are different, so if those need fixed I can do that. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 04:18, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Lost Friends story Narrated Hey I'm one of the main narrators on the site. I want to say thank you so much for the story, this story is by far one my favorites and in my top 5, with that being said. The link ---> https://bit.ly/2ykATPB I had the pleasure of bring it to life. And again. Thank you --No Time Creepy (talk) 04:04, October 6, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Hey Hey: I have not seen TheWizardOfTheWoods in a while. I'm the narrator that read "Lost Friends". If we can get this going I'd love to narrate it for you. If you want to you can send me the story on my talk page and ill post it for you On Writer's Workshop to get looked over. Once everything is good I'll send it back to you to see if you are happy with it and if you are then I'll make a video on it. --No Time Creepy (talk) 03:58, November 5, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Comments Hi, please don't leave comments on random stories trying to contact people. You've created a blog and messaged a few authors, you just need to be patient and wait for a response. ChristianWallis (talk) 10:56, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Re: Help I'm sorry, but with classes and exams coming up, I don't really have the time to help with a story. I see you've messaged other people so hopefully they'll be able to lend a hand. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:05, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 07:33, June 7, 2019 (UTC)